justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a main character in Justice League Action. Along with Batman & Superman, she is one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Biography Born on Paradise Island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the immortal Amazons, she is known to her Amazonian sisters as Princess Diana. But to the rest of the world, she is Wonder Woman. Wearing bullet-deflecting bracelets and wielding the Lasso of Truth, she stops criminals in their tracks and compells them to tell the truth about their crimes. Background Appearance Diana has a fairly-tan complexion with black hair that is combed over so that the left side of her face is framed by it and blue eyes, as well as red lipstick. As Wonder Woman, she wears a golden tiara with a red eagle anthem, a red-and-gold chest plate also with an eagle emblem and a faux-belt with an arrow pointing up and two smaller ones pointing down, a blue leather skirt and her Bracelets of Submission which cover the back of her hands in a square while ending at her elbows, and red thigh high boots with heels. Personality Diana is an Amazon of Themyscira, a trained warrior who is given divine blessing from the gods of Olympus. She is a strong woman who is not afraid of a fight, fearless and brave, Diana will fight any foe that seeks to harm the innocent. Powers, Skills, and Abilities, *'Amazionian Physiology:' The Amazon Princess is a trained warrior, skilled at using a sword, shield, and her unbreakable Lasso of Truth. She also has Godlike strength, speed, and the ability to fly! *'Divine Empowerment: '''After leaving for Man's World, Diana was gifted with various powers by the Gods of Olympus. **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Stamina: ' **'Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. **'''Superhuman Durability: **'Superhuman Endurance:' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' **'Superhuman Jumping: ' **'Flight: '''Diana possesses the power to fly at high speeds. **'Accelerated Healing:' **'Animal Empathy:' **'Suspended Aging:' **'Aviation: Wonder Woman pilots her lnvisible jet with expert proficiency. **'Enhanced Intellect: '''Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League. **'Diplomacy ' **'Leadership: ' **'Multilingualism: ' **'Equestrianism: 'Diana is a great horse rider; her favorite mount is her mare Kachi. **'Hand to Hand Combatant (Advanced): 'Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, and is highly skilled in the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. **'Tictacal Analysis **'Weaponry: '''Wonder Woman is proficient with nearly every weapon ever made, especically the bow, the sword and the javelin. **'Archery''' **'Swordsmanship' **'Throwing' Paraphernalia Equipments * Indestructible Bracelets of Submission: * Lasso of Truth: Transportations ''' * '''Invisible Plane: Weapons * Magical Sword: '''A sword forged by Hephaestus, said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * '''Themysciran Shield: 'Wonder Woman often wields a Themysciran shield to deflect heavy weaponry. Relationships '''Superman ' Love Interest. '''Batman Parasite Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 8.55.08 PM.png|Diana Prince Justice League Action - Diana Restrained and Gagged with Black Slime.mp4_20170812_213551.602.png|A downed Diana restrained and gagged with black slime, briefly out of commision during a practice fight Th.jpg Tumblr oifji4EhEd1qjzyxso3 540.jpg Tumblr oiei1yeOEf1s34y0go1 540.jpg SDCC_JUSTICE_LEAGUE_ACTION_TRAILER_IMAGES_(55)_Wonder_Woman.png Wonder Woman.jpg|Concept design. Notice here that she does not yet have the gladiator skirt that would later be added to her final, on screen design, and her tiara is nowhere in sight either 27666 3:26.960.jpg|Wonder Woman being controlled by Toyman. Wonder Woman Action Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes 79BE3093-FECC-4BE3-B4F2-C34EC3788777.jpeg 0A8F6392-3B93-419E-B1CD-8C41652ABF58.jpeg AF75BC38-6620-40C4-B579-697D96A60511.jpeg DF1A81F0-0370-49D6-B93A-FD34C458DD5C.jpeg 11344AA1-D05A-4B16-8883-523960582336.jpeg 62D7A521-7C24-4567-AF08-412DA6551DC9.jpeg C35F97C7-12B4-42A2-A610-1F4A1BF3BC04.jpeg 5F15B313-9939-4216-A8E9-5B9A5CA4549F.jpeg 672C0E10-9A1D-484F-A94F-220BCD645BD9.jpeg 01A00C45-26E1-4EEA-8FA3-94AFA54FF39E.jpeg E23C8F36-D287-4E68-9D9E-54E4355C7204.jpeg F053008B-46E8-4DE5-91E8-C7949D2085C7.jpeg 925D10A2-212F-4C83-81E5-7633DA9ACDE2.jpeg BD964BC5-468F-45AB-A98E-27CB7C4DA1FD.jpeg 1CE6B081-EAF9-44CF-947A-8EC1D3116C81.jpeg IMG 9251.jpg IMG 9259.jpg IMG 9266.jpg IMG 9270.jpg IMG 9271.jpg IMG 9277.jpg Trivia * Although Wonder Woman's concept design for this show depicts her wearing her classical briefs, in a later revision of her outfit she got a more recent addition, which is the gladiator style skirt that we see on screen. This was done to make her outfit look more reminescent to the one worn by the actress Gal Gadot, who debuted as her in 2016 in the movie Superman V Batman: Dawn of Justice, which was released on theathers months before this series was first aired on TV in the same year. Appearances Episodes * Power Outage * Night of The Bat * Abate And Switch * Nuclear Family Values * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Play Date * Repulse! * Luthor in Paradise * Rage of the Red Lanterns! * Inside Job * The Trouble with Truth * Time Out * The Fatal Fare * Booray for Bizarro * Best Day Ever * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * The Ringer * Forget Me Not * Phased and Confused * E. Nigma, Consulting Detective * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Captain Bamboozle * She Wore Red Velvet Shorts * Up and Atom * Good Cop, Bat Cop * Lasso of Lies * Quality Time * Selfie Help * Justice 1, 2, 3, Go! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Amazons Category:Justice League Category:Martial Artists